La bebida y sus consecuencias
by Ran Koumoto
Summary: Sobre una fiesta de año nuevo donde Kyoko y Shō bebieron más de la cuenta.


_Skip Beat! pertenece a Yoshiki Nakamura._

_Este fanfic contiene spoilers del capítulo 145 del manga._

* * *

**La bebida y sus consecuencias**

* * *

Es tu culpa. Todo es tu culpa.

Si no hubieras aparecido en la fiesta de año nuevo luciendo ese maldito vestido corto ni te hubieras dejado maquillar tan bien por la estilista estrella de LME… sí, definitivamente nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. De cualquier forma, ¿por qué habrás ido tan arreglada?

"_Idiota. Obviamente para que esto sucediera, ¿no está claro? Y tú has caído redondo en su trampa."_

Jeh.

¿De verdad?

Sonreí para mis adentros.

Mi padre siempre me dijo que estar ebrio te hace actuar de maneras alocadas e incoherentes, como si no tuvieras realmente noción de ti mismo. Es por eso que se debe beber con moderación. Sin embargo, por algún extraño motivo, despertar junto a ti en mi propia cama me hace sentir como si fuera lo mejor que pude hacer en años.

Esta era, en definitiva, mi aplastante victoria contra Tsuruga Ren y contra ti misma. Porque ya no importa cuánto niegues lo que sientes, aún sigo eclipsando tu mente lo suficiente como para que desees acostarte conmigo.

Poco me importa si ese sentimiento es odio, deseo o amor… o una extraña mezcla de las tres. Tú me perteneces, Kyoko.

— Buenos días… tú.

Me dolía la espalda por los arañazos que me diste anoche y la cabeza me estaba matando, pero eso no evitó que te saludara con una sonrisa triunfal cuando te vi despertar.

Debiste ver tu cara al encontrarte a mi lado, ambos completamente desnudos y despeinados. Si no me mataste en ese mismo segundo debió ser porque la impresión y la resaca pudieron contigo, dejándote prácticamente fuera de combate.

— Shōtarō… — Dijiste con un hilo de voz, salida de ti. — Qué estás… por qué…

— ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó anoche? — Te pregunté con autosuficiencia, con la mejilla deliberadamente apoyada en mi mano.

Tú te incorporaste de manera lenta y con clara expresión de shock.

— Solo recuerdo… haberte retado a una partida de póker… — Dijiste, cubriendo tu cuerpo aprehensivamente con la sábana. Estabas temblando.

— Supongo que bebimos más de la cuenta durante el juego y en algún momento debimos escabullirnos hacia los baños de la sala de eventos para pelear, hasta que acabamos… ya sabes…

"_Lo mejor de todo fue la expresión de Tsuruga Ren al vernos desaparecer en un taxi. Juntos. Muy juntos. Y ebrios."_

— No… eso no puede ser… — Me dijiste sin querer creerlo. Noté cómo la sangre empezaba a hervirte como si fueses un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. — ¿Y cómo acabamos en tu maldito apartamento? ¡Estoy segura de que planeaste esto!

— ¡Claro que no! — Salté de inmediato ante esa acusación. — ¡Te lo tienes bien creído! ¡Jamás llevaría a la cama por mi propia voluntad a una chica tan poco atractiva!

No respondiste a mi provocación. Te limitaste a incorporarte de la cama, envolviéndote entre frazadas para cubrir tu cuerpo. Buscaste tu ropa a tientas, casi sin parpadear y con una mano sobre la sien. Por un momento creí que estabas conteniendo la respiración.

— ¿Kyoko? — Te llamé desde la cama al notar lo pálida que estabas.

— ¡Cállate! — Respondiste de golpe, violenta. — Escucharte hace que me duela aún más la cabeza...

No me miraste.

Desde cierta distancia capté la fuerza de tu rencor, más intenso que nunca.

En el silencio noté que estabas luchando contra la impotencia y tus propios sollozos.

— Oye… — Volví a buscar tu atención. — Es verdad que no planeé esto, pero… lo de que eres una chica poco atractiva… yo no…

— ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! ¡Estúpido Shōtarō! — Volviste a gritar mientras me dabas la espalda, ahora con voz quebrada. No supe qué hacer. — Fue mi primera… otra vez lo hiciste… ¡otra primera vez que me arrebatas!

Vi las lágrimas desprenderse de tus ojos. Aún no me mirabas. Y creo que fue mejor así.

— Te maldigo desde lo más profundo de mi ser… — Te escuché murmurar momentos antes de retirarte de la alcoba con tus cosas a cuestas, dejándome a solas con un amargo remordimiento.

"_¿Qué le pasa? Yo no fui quien la obligó a beber…"_

Escuché cómo te vestías en la habitación contigua, rápido, lejos de mi vista. Me rasqué la nuca con fastidio.

— ¿Aún no lo ves, Kyoko? — Hablé a la habitación vacía. — Eras tú quien deseaba esto.

Un portazo dio por finalizada la conversación.

Sonreí.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
